Breaking Masen
by SarahLouise122
Summary: Bella is an average 17 year old girl from Forks. Edward the lead singer is in a world famous band, Breaking Masen with his best friend Jasper and brother Emmett. Bella's uncle Aro is the bands manager. She is secretly dating Edward.


**Summary: **

Bella is an average 17 year old girl from Forks. Edward the lead singer is in a world famous band, Breaking Masen with his best friend Jasper and brother Emmett. Bella's uncle Aro is the bands manager. She is secretly dating Edward; they met when Bella stayed around her uncle's house a year ago. Edward and Bella have been dating for a year. There are only a few people that know about them; Charlie, Seth and Aro, Carlisle, Esme and Brie and Jasper and Emmett. Breaking Masen are going on a UK summer tour, the summer before Bella's senior year, Edward wants Bella on tour with him.

* * *

**Breaking Masen - Chapter 1**

I woke up suddenly to my thirteen year old little brother, Seth, jumping on my bed. "Bella, it's the last day of school, get up!" He yelled excitedly then ran out of the room. I groaned then rolled over to check my phone, seeing the time I groaned again, Seth woke me up at half six, school doesn't start until eight thirty. I had two texts on my phone. One was from my dad, Charlie, who is the chief of police.

From **Charlie** at **5:13am**

_Hey Bells would you mind taking Seth and picking him up from school today._

_I got called into work early. Thank you x_

I sent a text back to dad saying I didn't mind. Since mum died in a car accident four years ago, my dad has been absent in mine and Seth's lives. He is always working so I end up taking Seth to and from school, to all of his clubs and go to his parent teacher meetings. Seth is not my biological brother; my parents adopted him when he was one and a half. The second text was from my boyfriend Edward.

From **E.** at **6am**

_Good morning baby, hope your last day of school goes well. _

_I can't wait to see you today xxx_

_Love you, E. _

Edward has been my boyfriend for almost a year. He is the lead singer in a massively famous band called Breaking Masen. Not many people know about our relationship, that's why he is under 'E.' in my phone. None of my friends know, just my dad and Seth. His brother, Emmett, who is the drummer for the band, knows, as does his mum, Esme, his dad, Carlisle and his ten year old sister Brie. The only two other people that know is my uncle Aro, who is the bands manager, and Jasper, the bands guitarist. The band is called Breaking Masen. Masen is Esme's maiden name; Edward and Emmett go by Masen, instead of Cullen to the public, to protect their family.

Last summer Seth and I spent the whole summer in LA, at my uncle's house. Uncle Aro is my dad's older brother by two years. Aro wanted Seth and I to stay with him over the summer because dad was going to be working every day. The first day of the summer holidays was when I met Ed, Jas and Em, they came bursting through Aro's front door, shouting and laughing. Edward saw me sunbathing by the pool, he kept staring at me, then tripped into the pool, he finally asked me on a date later that day and from that day on Edward and I have been together.

To **E.** at **6:12am**

_Morning Edward, I love you too,_

_Seth just woke me up lol!_

_Can't wait to see you too, it's been ages,_

_Love you_

_Bella x_

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower, and then got myself ready for the day. I went into the kitchen to make Seth and I breakfast. As I was cooking breakfast I felt to arm wrap around my waist and someone burying their head on my shoulder. I gasped and spun around quickly.

"Good morning Bella" Edward whispered then lent down and gave me a quick kiss. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a massive hug.

"Edward, what are you doing here? How did you get in? I missed you" I spoke quickly without taking a breath. He laughed giving me his crooked smile, specially reserved for me.

"I'm here because I missed my girl and Seth let me in" he said, leaning down to give me a kiss.

"EWWW! Not in the kitchen" Seth yelled jokingly, and then took a seat at the small dining table in the kitchen. Edward let go of me laughing and walked over to Seth to ruffle his hair.

I finished making pancakes from breakfast, making extra for Edward. I took all three plates to the table and sat down in between my Edward and Seth.

Seth and Edward were talking about sports and music all through breakfast; I am so happy that the two most important men in my life get along so well.

Seth suddenly turned to me "what time are we gonna leave?" he asked. I looked at the clock on the wall, and then suddenly jumped up, just realising we only had ten minutes to leave the house, we had been sitting at the table for at least an hour.

"Ten minutes, quickly go get yourself ready Seth" I said, then went upstairs to grab my bag from my room. Edward followed me upstairs and sat on my bed, grabbing me by the waist, and then pulled me down onto his lap.

"We are playing in Seattle tonight, I have passes for you and Seth, then I'm off for a few days, I thought we could all spend the weekend in Seattle." He said, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I'd love that. After Seattle your off to the UK right, all summer?" I asked. Breaking Masen had just finished the second leg of the Armageddon tour. The first part of the tour started in Australia, and then went onto Asia, which lasted six weeks. The second part of the tour started in New York and will end in Seattle tonight, from there they are going on to the UK and a few places in Europe, which will be over the whole summer, meaning I won't be able to see Edward this summer.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about… how would you and Seth like to join us on the European leg of the tour?"

"Are you serious?" I asked excitedly, he nodded, with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, that would be amazing, thank you so much"

He leaned down and kissed me, then stood up, pulling me with him, "I love you Bella. I can't wait to spend all summer with you, now, let's get you to school" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs.

"Seth, you ready?" Edward yelled through the house. Seth came running out of the living room with his school bag on his back.

We all walked out of the front door and got into Edward's Nissan Pathfinder 4WD. Seth jumped into the back. Edward held my door open for me. I got in the front passenger side, he then closed my door and walked around to the driver side and got himself in. He reached over for my hand and held it the whole way to school. Edward is home schooled on the road so he doesn't have to go to school. We told Seth about the summer, he was bouncing in his seat in excitement. We dropped Seth off at Forks Middle School five minutes before he was due in, then Edward drove the short drive across town, to Forks High. Not going into the car park, he dropped me off outside the school gate, giving me a quick kiss, and promising to pick me up straight after school. I got out of the car and ran into the school gates, getting into my class just before the bell. I slipped into my seat next to my two best friends Alice and Rosalie. Rose is a cheerleader, as is Alice.

"You're late again Bella" Rose whispered.

"I know, I had to drop my little brother off again"

I looked over at Alice; she looked really excited, bouncing in her seat. "Now you are both here, about a month ago I entered a competition to win tickets to see Breaking Masen in Seattle, I WON! The tickets were in my post box this morning, with 3 backstage passes also, we are going to see them, TONIGHT!" She whispered loudly and excitedly. Alice and Rose are massive Breaking Masen fans.

"Really? Oh my gosh, thank you so much Al!" Rose exclaimed quietly.

"Umm… I can't go…" I told them. I told Edward I was going and I couldn't double book myself and I couldn't let anyone find out about Edward and I.

"What?!" Alice and Rose yelled, making the teacher glare at us. They were both looking at me. "I know you are not a massive fan of the band, but I know you have their CDs"

"I'm sorry, I have to look after Seth. Charlie is at work"

"Oh…" Alice said disappointedly.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Concert!


End file.
